


硬汉与重感冒

by ricardo



Category: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Fandom
Genre: Gen, OOC, 小言
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricardo/pseuds/ricardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当一个硬汉感冒了他会怎么样？</p>
            </blockquote>





	硬汉与重感冒

“dean起床了，今天还要去俄可拉何马去查那件案子！”Sam正在收拾行李一边收拾着一边还要叫dean这个懒床鬼起床。

“Sammy，待会再走吧。”dean的声音哑哑的又带着往常不同的略带撒娇的语气，Sam被这声音苏出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他的哥哥那么温柔地说话是什么时候，他可是连在床上的时候即使被操着也要保持，哦，那个词怎么说来着，硬汉，对，也要保持硬汉的形象。今天是怎么了，Sam转过头去，dean整个人趴在床上从肩部到腰部到大腿美好的曲线显露无疑，Sam觉得自己的小兄弟狠狠地抽搐了一下。

“昨晚酒喝太多了是吧，要我没有把你拽回来，你还要和那个火辣的小妞在后巷来上一发吗。”Sam的语气有点像被丈夫出轨的怨妇，对于他哥哥那么喜欢招惹小姑娘Sam是又生气又嫉妒的，为什么他两都一起滚床单了dean还要去找那些小妞呢，难道是他还不够努力？于是Sam昨晚把dean拽回来之后便好好地“努力”了好几轮，想到着我们的高材生Sammy有些脸红起来。

“我才没有想和那个小妞来一发，我们只是在交流，交流你懂吗，你这该死的控制狂大脚怪，昨天把我干得都快散架了。”dean还在申辩着，鼻音很重，语气里还染上一丝委屈。

“好好，是我不好，待会我给你买派吃，你要多少我都买。”Sam还是舍不得dean那么累。

“我要吃派！你快去买，顺便买点感冒药，该死的，我好像感冒了。”dean用手背摸了摸额头蔫蔫地喊着。

“什么，感冒了！”Sam马上跑到了床边，用手摸了摸dean的额头对比着自己的温度。

“没事，吃点药就没事了，不过我们还是下午再出发，我可不想把我的宝贝美人开进路边的沟渠里去。”dean勉强扯出了一个笑脸但他整个人都烧得滚烫起来，皮肤染上湿红，嘴唇发白，没有了平日的艳红。

“dean，你起码烧到40度，你得去医院，我们可以过几天再出发，跟我一起先去医院好吗。”Sam看dean烧得那么严重急得眼泪都快掉出来了。

“Sammy girl，长那么大还要跟哥哥哭吗，我没事，也不要去医院，吃点药好好睡一觉就好了，医院的消毒水的味道让我恶心。”dean努力安慰着Sam，他觉得整个房间都在旋转所有的东西都开始模糊起来。

“dean，不行，必须去医院，否则你会烧死的，就听我一次，好吗，dean，好吗，。”Sam又使出了他的狗狗眼绝技，他相信dean是挡不住他的攻势的。

“……”实际上dean还没来得及说些什么就那么晕过去了，汗水从额头滴下流经紧闭的眼睛，Sam几乎是马上就把dean抱了起来，对，就是那种dean最讨厌的公主抱，然后把dean抱上了车开去最近的医院。

Dean醒来的时候只看到一面白色的天花板，脑袋像被大铁锤砸过一样痛，他使劲地转动自己的脖子，他看到Sammy就坐在病床旁边的椅子上，显然已经睡了过去，没有支撑的脑袋无意识地有节奏的上下动着，头发也随着这节奏上下飞扬，像一只大金毛一样，dean这时候还忍不住吐槽自己的怪胎弟弟。他是在医院里吗？dean这才发现自己不在旅馆了，而在这里，充斥着恶心的消毒水味道冰冷的医院！

“Sam，Sam！Sammy！大脚怪！醒醒！”dean觉得自己的鼻子像被人塞了什么东西只能一个鼻孔呼吸，还有，他的喉咙像被拿出来在地上狠狠甩了两下再重新装回去一样又痛又哑。

“d……dean！你醒了，还头痛吗？想吃什么吗？噢，医生说你可能食欲减退，那你想喝水吗？你等等我去给你倒水。”Sam几乎没有让dean有回答的机会，现在他就像一只担心主人健康手足无措的狗狗，天啊！我的弟弟什么时候像一只黏人的宠物！

“Sammy，我不要喝水，我，要，回，去。”dean觉得这该死的感冒像抽光了他所有的力气，连想要坐起来都没有力气，全身的肌肉像昨天刚刚跑了50公里的马拉松一样酸痛。

“dean，现在可是半夜，何况你还没有好转，医生说你是单纯型流感，要是没早点来医院，可能会更严重，乖，你就在这里再带一两天，等你好点我们再走好吗。”

天哪！他的宝贝弟弟快要流泪了，dean看着Sam晶晶亮的略带疲惫的眼睛几乎是马上就投降了。

“那，好吧，不过我要是好转了，我们马上就离开。”dean几乎是撑着才说出一句完整的话，他太累了，看来硬汉也会被重感冒打倒。

“好，dean，你好一点的时候我们马上就走，先睡觉把，医生说你要好好休息。”

Dean眨眨眼睛表示他知道了，他已经没力气了。

“好，晚安，dean。”Sam温柔而又虔诚地在dean的额头上落下一个吻。

 

早上，Sam首先起来了，这样窝在dean病床旁边睡着让这副巨大的骨骼有些不舒服，不过早起有一个好处，可以这样看着安静睡着的dean。

Dean是个很漂亮的男人，没错，漂亮，他简直长得比女孩子还要标志，长长的睫毛十分卷翘，皮肤无论在怎么风吹日晒还是嫩白得不可置信，哦，还有那性感的红唇，火辣得让Sam在他的青春期都不敢直视，他怕自己就这么不受控制地吻上去，他敢保证，如果那时候他吻dean的嘴唇，dean肯定会把他打到牙都没了。可现在他可以肆无忌惮地品尝自己兄长那致命地吸引人的，柔软温暖的红唇，他可以用自己的舌头勾勒那美妙的线条。

而安静睡觉的dean就像天使一样，没有白天的像被踩到尾巴的猫一样刺人，没有了生龙活虎的动作，不会说脏话，不会偷偷去酒吧喝酒，不会勾引哪个身材一流的小妞，虽然Sam也爱那样的dean，但这样的dean他也爱得那么深，只要是dean，无论他是怎么样他都会爱，他有时候都为自己那么疯狂而恐惧，但他无法控制，一个从小就照顾你，保护你，一个你从青春期就病态爱着，只要看到他就会安心，全世界就这么独一无二的哥哥，他能不爱他吗？不能。

“Sammy，水。”dean醒了大概是出太多汗急切地想喝杯水。

Sam几乎是马上从自己的世界里跳出来接了一杯水给dean。

不得不说dean连喝个水都那么性感，双唇包裹着透明的玻璃急切地吞下无色的液体，被水胀满的口腔让Sam联想到一些令他血气上涌的画面，还有那上下滚动的喉结带着男性的阳刚与他脸上渴求的神态形成鲜明对比，该死！他什么时候变得像十几岁欲求不满的青少年。

“dean，刚才医生说了，你已经好多了，如果你想回去待会我办完出院手续再拿点药就可以走了。”Sam不得不转移自己的注意力。

“早就告诉你了，你快点办完，这该死的地方比地狱还可怕。”dean看起来比昨天好多了，又恢复到那个盛气凌人的讨厌鬼状态。

“dean……你最好悠着点，你的声音还是哑的，跟你青春期时候破公鸭嗓一样。”Sam抓住这个机会好好嘲笑会他那讨厌鬼哥哥。

Dean果然蔫了，嘴上还做着无谓的挣扎：“你个小女孩你懂什么，这叫性感，懂吗，性感！”

在床上这样叫出来，那，这的确挺性感的。

 

回到旅馆，dean几乎是瘫倒在床上，感一次冒简直比抓一次鬼还累！

Sammygirl果然是Sammygirl，不知道从哪里买来的像给没牙的老太太吃的软趴趴恶心的食物，还说是dean生病了就该吃这些而不是什么油腻腻的汉堡。

“你才油腻腻的，汉堡是最好吃的食物！你是女孩子喜欢吃那些讨厌没有味道的水果蔬菜我什么时候不准你吃了，come on，就给我带个汉堡，不行一个苹果派也行，我不要吃这些娘唧唧的东西，我可是男子汉！”

“男子汉，嗯，哪是谁在床上的时候像个小女孩一样哭着说不要了叫我放过他？”Sam邪魅地笑着，眼睛紧紧地锁住dean，像要把他吃了一样。

dean因为生病而潮红的脸一下子更红了，天哪！Sam就这么说了出来，他那个以前亲他一下也要害羞好久的纯情的弟弟去哪了。

“dean，你还是快吃吧，没有汉堡也没有派，你今天只能吃这些娘唧唧的东西，你要不吃我可就来喂你了。”Sam做势要拿起那只勺子来喂dean。果然不出所料，dean给了Sam一记眼刀然后就心不甘情不愿地端起那碗不知名的恶心的食物开始一口一口地吃起来，不得不说dean吃东西的时候实在是太可爱了，像一只储食的花栗鼠，如果没有脸上那嫌弃的表情的话，一定会更可爱的。

晚上的时候dean顺着感冒药的药效睡了过去，而Sam就坐在他旁边拿着电脑查看他们在跟进的那件案子。

好久没有那么安静地呆在一起过Sam觉得无比的满足，dean已经睡了很深，身体被被子包裹着，只露出那张迷人的脸庞。看着dean，Sam又觉得精虫上身了，脑子里闪过那些激烈而动情的画面，要是平时他肯定拉着dean来上一发，可dean生病了，他只能靠自己解决了。

Sam走进了厕所坐在马桶上，脱下的裤子堆在脚踝边。握住已经半勃的小Sammy，Sam缓慢地撸动着，脑子里全是dean的模样，白皙的脸庞因为害羞染上的粉红，晶绿的大眼睛充满色欲的悸动，还有的带着泪珠的长睫毛动情地上下飞动，还有，粉色的乳晕，柔软的小肚子，精致的腰窝……

光是这样想着Sam就抑制不住射出的冲动。

“嗨，Sam你干什么呢，喔噢，Sammygirl在打手枪啊，要不要哥哥教你啊！”dean突然闯进了半掩着门的厕所，目睹自己的小弟弟握着那该死的大得性器在打手枪。

“dean！”Sam显然没有预料到dean的到来被吓得都快萎了。

“有什么不好意思的，不知道看着你赤身裸体多少次了，得了，我们的小Sammy真是精力旺盛啊。”

两个人都安静了下来，Sam呆在马桶上不知道怎么办。

忽然，dean蹲下来，正对着Sam的胯部，Sam的下身能感受到dean呼吸时喷出的热起。

“让我来好好照顾照顾这个大家伙，Sammy。”dean伸出舌头舔着那根紫红的肉柱。

“哦！天哪！dean，dean你还感冒着……呢，啊……”Sam显然更关心dean的身体。

“这样不是更刺激吗，放心，没事的，好好来享受你哥哥的服务。”dean的声音还沙沙的，真是天杀的性感，Sam被这样一挑弄几乎就要忍不住射出来了。

“噢……dean……dean，啊……啊……”Sam忘情地呻吟着，整个厕所弥漫着情色的气息。

到最后Sam忍不住按住dean的后脑勺将他的性器更深地推入dean温热的口腔之中，不得不说生病的dean更让Sam有蹂躏的欲望，没有平时的气势汹汹，这时候的dean简直就是一只听话的小猫，浸润着生理泪水的翠绿色眼睛更让他看起来温顺，还有那比平时更温软的舌头和滚烫的口腔，Sam简直要为此疯狂了。

Sam最后低吼着将白浊的浓稠液体射进dean那好到惊人的嘴里，这大概可以算得上人生之中TOP 3的口交。

帮dean清理了一番后Sam又抱着dean回到床上，帮他盖上被子然后像哄小孩一样哄dean入睡，不得不说Sam实在是爱死了这个状态的dean，不会那么倔强，不会关上自己的心，不会假装坚强，他就是dean，像平常人一样。

 

“Sam，Sammy，Sammygirl。”dean一大早就起来了，显然精神十足，看来感冒已经好的七七八八了。

“Sam，你说我好的那么快是不是我昨天吃了那些东西啊，听说那玩意有治疗的功效，下次再生病试试怎么样。”dean趴在Sam的身上一脸严肃地提出他的理论。

Sam当然知道dean指的是什么，他昨天可把所有都射进dean的嘴里，一滴都没有流出，可这样听dean没皮没脸地提起，Sam觉得自己的脸都红透了。

“哎呀呀，我们的小女孩不好意思了。”dean还没意识到危险继续挑衅着这只大金毛。

“闭嘴，dean。”Sam把dean翻到床上用自己的嘴堵住dean的嘴来让他闭嘴，他觉得应该还好给dean“上一课了”。

FIN


End file.
